Converting existing classes to the New Pie
If you gain the same flawless skill from multiple classes, add together your Class Levels in all contributing classes to determine the highest DC at which you still succeed. Teamwork Bonus type. Stacks with itself, but cannot exceed +4. Assassin (base) Favored Attributes: Guile & Grace Class Skills: Acting, Athletics, Deception, Focus, Intimidate, Mischief, Parley, Stealth, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale: 9 + Determination modifier Starting proficiencies: 4 + Precision modifier Hand of Death: At Level 1 your Acting & Focus are flawless. Quick on Your Feet: At Level 3, your Disguise checks are trained even when you lack a Disguise kit. Also, once per session, you may make an Ambush or Disguise check as a free action. Masks – Expert Skill (was Expertise): You gain the Expert Skill feat, choosing an Assassin Class Skill. Masks – Fake It: You gain a +20 bonus to Disguise, Imitate, and Lie checks any time you need to credibly pretend to possess a field, interest, or skill you don’t actually have. This does not actually allow you to use the skill — it merely allows you to act like you could (e.g. you can stand next to a physician tending the injured and pretend to know what’s going on but can’t perform a surgery yourself). Masks – Follow My Lead: Allies that can see and hear you gain a teamwork bonus to Disguise & Imitate check equal to your Guile modifier, minimum +1. Finish Him!: At Level 14, your threat range with attack and skill checks against special characters increases by 4. Also, when you defeat an enemy they cannot be rallied by other enemies this scene. Burglar (base) Favored Attributes: Fitness & Precision Class Skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Competition, Deception, Expertise, Intimidate, Mischief, Parley, Research, Stealth, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 8 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 6 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 3 + Precision modifier '''Very, Very Sneaky: At Level 1 your Acrobatics & Stealth are flawless. From the Shadows: At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 1 additional Basic Combat, Melee Combat, or Covert feat. Uncanny Dodge I: At Level 4, you retain your attribute and second attribute bonus to Defense (if any) even when flat-footed. Bag of Tricks – Bloody Mess: At the start of each round when an opponent is bleeding from one of your attacks, he suffers additional damage equal to your Precision modifier, minimum 1. Bag of Tricks – Expert Skill (was Expertise): You gain the Expert Skill feat, choosing a Burglar Class Skill. Bag of Tricks – Slippery: Acrobatics in place of Focus Bag of Tricks – Stick Close and Don’t Make a Sound: Stealth check I’ll Cut You!: Precision modifier Captain (base) Favored Attributes: Guile, Awareness, Determination Class Skills: Competition, Expertise, Focus, Intimidate, Parley, Profession, Sense Motive, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 9 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 3 + Precision modifier '''Take Command: Competition checks to ride, Expertise checks to maneuver, heal, or repair Watchful (was Allure): At Levels 5, 9, 13, and 17, your Awareness score rises by 1. Courtier (base) Favored Attributes: Guile & Grace Class Skills: Acting, Deception, Focus, Impress, Intimidate, Mischief, Parley, Research, Sense Motive, Vigilance Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 9 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 3 + Precision modifier '''With a Word: At Level 1 your Impress and Parley are flawless.. Gifts and Favors III: Profession checks Eloquence: lower of Grace or Guile Power Play – Expert (was Expertise): You become an expert with 1 Courtier Class Skill. Power Play – Slanderous: Guile modifier Master Plan I: Guile modifier (minimum 2) Explorer (base) Favored Attributes: Guile, Determination Class Skills: Acrobatics, Acting, Athletics, Expertise, Focus, Mischief, Parley, Research, Survival, Vigilance Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 9 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 4 + Precision modifier '''Tomb Raider: At Level 1, your Athletics and Research are flawless. Uncanny Dodge I: Attribute bonus to defense Rugged: Determination Lifeline: Morale Keeper (base) Favored Attributes: Precision, Guile Class Skills: Acting, Expertise, Focus, Impress, Mischief, Parley, Profession, Research, Sense Motive, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 8 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 6 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 2 + Precision modifier '''Man of Reason: At Level 1, your Expertise and Profession are flawless. Trade Secrets: choose one: Acting, Expertise, Focus, Impress, Mischief, Parley, Profession, Research, Sense Motive, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Bright Idea: Awareness-, Determination-, or Guile-based skill check The Right Tools – Crafting Recognition: Field The Right Tools – Expert (was Expertise): You become an expert with 1 Keeper Class Skill. Perfectionist (was Brilliant): At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, your Precision score rises by 1. Instant Solution: Precision-based Lancer (base) Favored Attributes: Determination & Fitness Class Skills: Athletics, Competition, Focus, Impress, Intimidate, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 4 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 12 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 6 + Precision modifier '''Total Warrior (Alternate Core Ability): Before spending your skill points from Career level 1, you gain 1 rank in each of the 8 Lancer Class Skills. When you spend an action die to boost an Athletics, Focus, or Vigilance check the threat range is also increased by 2. If this is you last die, it is increased by 4. Born in the Saddle: At Level 1, your Competition & Intimidate are flawless. Mettle I: At Level 2, you gain the Armor Basics feat and your maximum Focus rank increases to your Career Level + 6. Mettle II: At Level 11, you gain the Armor Mastery feat and your maximum Focus rank increases to your Career Level + 7. Mettle III: At Level 19, you gain the Armor Supremacy feat and your maximum Focus rank increases to your Career Level + 8. (Maximum skill rank benefits do not stack; only the highest applies) Thrill of the Chase: At Level 10, once per session you may set the result of a Pursuit check to 50 instead of rolling. At Level 20 you may use this ability twice per session. Mage (base) Requirements:'' Sorcery campaign quality '''Favored Attributes: Grace, Guile, Precision Caster: Each level in this class increases your Casting Level by 1. Class Skills: Deception, Expertise, Focus, Impress, Intimidate, Parley, Profession, Research, Sense Motive, Survival, Vigilance Skill Points: 8 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 6 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 2 + Precision modifier '''Arcane Might: highest of your Grace, Guile, or Precision Priest (base) Requirements:'' Miracles campaign quality, Alignment '''Favored Attributes: Determination Caster: Each level in this class increases your Casting Level by 1. Class Skills: Focus, Impress, Intimidate, Profession, Sense Motive, Vigilance, Alignment Skills Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 9 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 4 + Precision modifier '''Masks of God - Perceptive: Awareness Masks of God - Rebuke: Focus Saved! I-II: Determination Sage (base) Favored Attributes: Any Class Skills: Competition, Expertise, Mischief, Parley, Profession, Research, Sense Motive, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 9 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 4 + Precision modifier '''Take Heart: Morale Scout (base) Favored Attributes: Precision, Determination Class Skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Competition, Expertise, Focus, Profession, Stealth, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 6 + Guile modifier Morale:'' 9 + Determination modifier 'Starting proficiencies: 4 + Precision modifier '''Stalker: At Level 1, your Survival and Tactics are flawless. Huntsman – Expert (was Expertise): You become an expert with one Scout Class Skill. Soldier (base) Favored Attributes: Fitness, Precision, Determination (not always in that order) Class Skills: Athletics, Competition, Focus, Intimidate, Profession, Survival, Tactics, Vigilance Skill Points: 4 + Guile modifier Morale: 12 + Determination modifier Starting proficiencies: 6 + Precision modifier Boot Camp (New Core Ability): Before spending you skill points from Career level 1, you gain 1 rank in each of the 8 Soldier Class Skills. When you spend an action die to boost or confirm a critical hit on an attack check, you gain Fervor equal to your starting action dice. If this is your last action die, the amount of Fervor gained is doubled. Weapon Specialist – Master Weaponsmith: Ranks in Profession One in a Million: Determination- or Fitness-based skill check }} Category:New Pie Category:License to Improvise Category:Designer Scott Gearin Category:Classes Category:Mastercraft